


Begone, Shadows of the Heart

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but he does it because he wants to be on the bottom), (except I don't write the sex part), (except for a part where Dean tries to get Castiel riled up), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boys Kissing, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dream Sex, Grinding, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Partial Nudity, Tongues, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: It has been many a month since Dean last laid eyes upon his angel love, Castiel. They find themselves together in a dream, and the strength and comfort of their touches drives away the shadows.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Kudos: 17
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Begone, Shadows of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Almost Porny, But Not
> 
> I have no idea why I made life difficult for myself and wrote this as a high fantasy AU.
> 
>   
> 

The depths of sleep had dragged Dean into a dream. Castiel, the angel he loved so dearly was leagues away, yet his lips were pressed against Dean’s when he came to.

Smiling, Dean reached up and caressed his face, fingers traveling over his lips with a gentle touch. The effervescent blue of Castiel’s eyes shone like stars, the ages and wisdom of his being held within them. Yet on the surface itself was love, yearning, and Dean knew the same emotion would be reflected upon his own face; green eyes meeting blue.

“This is a dream,” Dean murmured softly, all the while letting Castiel lead him to a bed as red as the first fingers of dawn, or a fallen rose petal.

“It is,” Castiel confirmed. He lowered Dean upon the mattress, Dean aiding him in his endeavor. As Castiel joined him on the bed, holding himself over him, he carried on, “Yet it is real. I am here with you.”

“And I with you.”

Dean took hold of Castiel, plunging his hands into his dark hair. The angel straddled him, leaving him filled with lust. Their lips met, yet it was not the gentle caress of before. This was a wild thing of teeth and tongues. Their touches bespoke of their desire for connection, and for the comfort they found in it, the cost of their love paling beneath that saturating comfort.

They kissed in earnest, a moan leaving Castiel’s mouth that would end up in Dean’s. Dean pulled back, Castiel deciding to keep ahold of his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. A groan of need left Dean, and his hips reached up for Castiel’s.

Castiel moved against him, the both of them alight with want and need. There was not a thing that could still that most beautiful of flames. The fire flickered within them both, making soul and Grace glow.

“I want you,” Dean admitted in a voice as quiet as the waters of a small stream whispering over rocks.

Castiel did not seek to answer, only to beget what he held in Dean so dearly. His soft lips sought Dean’s neck, lavishing him with fervent attention. A growl left Dean, and a groan soon followed, falling from lips swollen from their passions. Pleasure alit in Dean at the touch of Castiel’s warm mouth against his neck. All the while, his love was undoing the fine silver ties at the front of his tunic, baring skin that had not been touched for some time. Skin that awoke and came to life under the large, strong hands of the angel.

Castiel had wielded swords, blades, and now he did so with the need within Dean that had sparked to the surface. Light burst through the whole of their bodies.

Tunic lying open, Castiel lay kisses upon the planes of his chest. When he sucked on a nipple, Dean took ahold of his silk tunic, and attempted to make away with the pesky thing. His own calloused hands traveled beneath the wake of Castiel’s clothes, touching bare flesh that was warm with life.

Dean dug his fingers in, hard enough to bruise the skin of a man, as Castiel gave attentions to his nipple with his tongue. He describe a circle about his hardened, rosy skin. Dean’s breath hitched in his throat, and his head tilted back of its own accord, his body making a bow and giving itself to Castiel.

His other nipple was shown the same care before Dean was aware of him kissing his way down his torso. He took care to suck and lick, to enliven his excitements. Yearning in his very blood, Dean wrestled with him and wrapped his legs about his thick body, hands admiring the lines of his face now.

“Is this what you wish?” Castiel asked, pausing in his ministrations and gazing upon Dean.

“I have wished for this every night since our parting.”

“Then we shall fulfill that wish.”

Castiel palmed at Dean’s thighs, dangerously close to his aching and lively yearning.

“Please,” Dean pleaded.

A wicked grin was set upon Castiel’s face, and he climbed up his body. After a playful bite to his nose that sparked a grin upon Dean’s face, he said, “Not just yet.”

Dean growled, and he set upon Castiel. His body moved in strong undulations, trying to arouse the very pleasure in him he wished to become victim to. He grabbed hold of him and threw him down upon the bed. In seconds he was clambering atop, legs wide for him.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but Dean leaned in, and pressed a finger to his kiss-swollen lips. “Yes, this is most unlike me, Castiel, but I will have what I want. No games from you.”

“But you like games,” he reminded him.

The recognition of his wants had a groan build up in Dean’s chest. He grabbed Castiel’s wrists, holding them by his head. Castiel’s legs were wrapped tight about Dean, and his lips worked in fervent tandem with his own.

He released his quarry for a few mere seconds to divest himself of his tunic. Castiel’s eyes widened at the beauty he surely saw. Dean wished for Castiel’s skin to be bared as well.

He began working his tunic off of him, and Castiel aided in his task, lifting himself up just long enough for the material to be taken from him.

Hard bodies and soft skin met, heat living and breathing between them. Dean restrained his angel once more, eliciting a growl from his throat.

“Do you want me?” Dean questioned against his lips.

Castiel answered, tone a breathy, tremulous thing, “Release me, and discover that for yourself.”

“Perhaps I like having you where you are.”

“Not a chance.”

Castiel fought Dean, and his superior strength had him being the one to hold his lover’s wrists. Using his legs, and his fierce hold, he rolled Dean onto his back once more. He took to him with a fury Dean had not felt for many a month. It breathed life into him in dark, shadowy places he had not known he’d had. Their lips met again and again; they caressed; they held—the desire within them building to a blinding light.

Dean’s bottom lip bled from Castiel’s fierce attentions, and his skin was marked with red in the shape of his hands and fingers. Castiel’s body was much the same.

Their actions became something near-brutal, both wanting the other an inordinate amount. It had been so long. So long...

As was their usual, they fought; not with words, but with the touch of flesh, the moving of limbs, the hard press of weight.

Castiel’s hands traveled beneath Dean, grasping at him, pulling his hips upwards. Dean used this as an opportunity to show Castiel his want, to press it against him.

Their voices became one as they released the knowledge of their pleasures into the warm air. Their bodies grew hot, movement beginning to have sweat bead upon Dean’s forehead.

Castiel took to Dean with relish—biting his jaw, working the sensitive skin of his ear between his teeth, licking, licking, licking… Dean returned the favor, making this a giving of himself. He gladly offered, and Castiel hastily and greedily took.

Mouth open, head leaning back, Dean ground against Castiel.

“I know not when I’ll wake,” he managed to speak. “Perhaps we should get on with it.”

As a response, Castiel began to slide off the leather clothing Dean’s lower half. The beaming of their radiant smiles banished the grief of parting in Dean’s heart, and he willed that they would see each other again, yet the time between moments would stretch far too long. The agony pierced Dean.

Sensing his toils, Castiel assured, voice soft as down, “It will be all right. We shall see each other again.”

Dean nodded at the words, and pressed into him, mouth nearly against his. He responded in strong, enduring tones of stipulation, “We shall see each other again, my love.”


End file.
